La ultima batalla
by rocio-asakura
Summary: Es un día normal en el dojo Kamisha, normal...hasta que unos misteriosos visitantes salen del pozo de agua, Inuyasha y sus amigos. Ahora Kenshin deberá participar en nuevas batallas!En la cual deberá salvar el pasado, para prevalecer el presente!KenxKaoru


**Los personajes de Inuyasha, ni mucho menos los de Rurouni Kenshin nos perteneces (** muy a nuestro pesar -.-** ) les corresponde a sus respectivos autores. Este es solo un fic ideado por unas locas fans de las series xD, esperamos les guste a todos.**

**Disclaimer:**

_Un día tranquilo azota el Japón, por fin la paz se respira en el hambiente, pero nuevos conflictos y problemas aparecerán, y no son exactamente de esta época, si no de varios años atrás. Y para preservar el presente, habrá que salvar el pasado._

**-...-: **parlamento

"**_..."_**pensamiento

cambio de escena

Es un día normal en el dojo Kamisha, normal...hasta que unos misteriosos visitantes salen del pozo de agua, Inuyasha y sus amigos. Ahora Kenshin deberá participar en nuevas batallas! En la cual deberá salvar el pasado, para prevalecer el presente! **KenshinxKaoru, InuyashaxKagome, entre otras parejas.** **Consorver. **

**La ultima batalla**

"_Viajando a otra época"_

aahh- un tenue suspiro de cansancio se escapo de sus labios, mientras que con su mano derecha se resfregaba la frente para secar así las leves líneas de sudor que provenían de esta. Soñadoramente contemplo por unos segundos como el sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo, para luego continuar con su labor de lavar la ropa.

Su cabello rojizo se mecía al compás del viento, mientras que sus ojos violetas contemplaban la ropa que refregaba arduamente. Su característica sonrisa se dibujaba en su faz, mientras que en su mejilla izquierda una cicatriz en forma de x, recuerdo de batallas anteriores como hitokiri, poco a poco se iba borrando.

Kenshin!- lo llamó una dulce vos desde los pasillos de la casa.

q sucede Kaoru-dono? n.n

me podrías traer un poco de agua del pozo?"

claro Kaoru-dono, en seguida se la llevó- respondió dulcemente, mientras que la kendoka emprendía el paso rumbo al dojo para así comenzar a limpiarlo.

Tranquilamente Kenshin se puso de pie para luego dirigiese rumbo al pozo de agua ubicado atrás de la casa.

El sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, una suave brisa movían los árboles a su compás, algunos pájaros y mariposas volaban armoniosamente sobre los grande espacios abiertos que le podía brindar el Japón antiguo, debido a que solo había pequeños pueblos. Unos cuantas personas se podían apreciar fuera de sus casa, niños, adultos que trabajaban, etc. Esta aldea era pequeña pero muy feliz, se llamaba Sengoku. Todo se hallaba en paz y tranquilidad hasta que un raro ruido no muy lejos de hay llamo la atención de todos...

¡¡¡REGRESA AQUÍ! -gritó totalmente furioso un muchacho, quien poseía una larga cabellera de color plateada y unos ojos penetrantes de un llamativo color miel, mientras que colmillos, garras y orejas de perros lo delataban como demonio, aunque su olor demostraba que solo poseía la mitad de esta sangre.

¡aaaahhh! Kagome Inuyasha me quiere pegar- grito un pequeño niño con cabello de color rojo zanahoria, quien poseía unas orejas y singulares patitas que lo delataban como vestía.

Inuyasha..., abajo! -dijo una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos color chocolates, vestida con un uniforme típico de los colegios actuales japoneses.

¿qué nunca cambiaran? -interrogo Sango, una muchacha de cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color, quien acariciaba dulcemente a su pequeña gatita, Kirara.

en eso tienes razón querida Sango- dijo libidinosamente un muchacho a su lado. Poseedor de gemas color azul tormenta y cabello negro. Su nombre era Miroku y era un monje budista. El joven, con cautela, deslizo juguetonamente su mano a la parte intima de la muchacha.

o/o... Excelencia!- dijo antes que su mano se estrellara contra la cara del monje- usted es quien nunca cambiara ù.ú

monje pervertido ¬¬ - susurro Inuyasha, al momento que le dirigía a Miroku una mirada de reproche, al igual que todos sus amigos.

yo no hice nada –se defendió el aludido, fingiendo inocencia.

Aquella bella tarde transcurrió con 'normalidad' para el grupo, entre medio de risas, gritos, llantos del pequeño y unos cuantos 'abajo!' por parte de la miko.

El sol ya se comenzaba a ocultar por la parte de las montañas, pintando a su paso el cielo con tonos anaranjados y rojizos, dando un espectáculo único a las personas quienes lo apreciaban, y acompañando al grupo de jóvenes en su caminata por los senderos de tierra. El habiente ahora era de calma, ya que el pequeño Shippou se había quedado dormido en la cesta que poseía la bicicleta de Kagome, y por fin las interminables peleas entre el zorrito y el híbrido habían cesado, momentáneamente. El grupo se había quedado todo el día en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, y solo minutos atrás habían reanudado la búsqueda del fragmento restante...

"ya hace mucho tiempo que conozco a Inuyasha, hemos pasado por muchas dificultades pero él siempre a estado para protegerme. Aunque no se que pasara cuando hallemos a todos los fragmentos, yo igual permaneceré a su lado" –pensaba Kagome, sin detener su marcha- "Ya solo queda un fragmento antes de que la perla de Shikkon este completa. Naraku posee casi toda la joya, si ellos encuentran el ultimo fragmento todo ya habrá acabado..."

Todos iban en silencio, disfrutando de la refrescante brisa del atardecer, cuando de repente Inuyasha paró súbitamente su andar, llamando la atención de todos. El ceño del híbrido se frunció, mientras comenzaba a olfatear instintivamente.

¿qué ocurre Inuyasha?- preguntó preocupada Hiburashi

este olor ... -olfateo- es del maldito de Naraku...- dijo mientras sus garras se clavaban en sus palmas con rabia.

¿hacía donde esta Inuyasha?

hacía...¡¡el pozo!- exclamo alarmado, girando sobre su eje y introduciéndose rápidamente en el interior del bosque.

¡vamos Kirara!- grito la exterminadora, subiéndose al lomo de la gata, quien maúllo en forma de asentimiento mientras se elevaba en el cielo.

Tratando de seguirles el paso a sus compañeros, Kagome comenzó a pedalear mas rápido montada en su bicicleta, produciendo que, con los bruscos movimientos del medio de transporte, Shippou despertara.

¿qué ocurre Kagome-chan? o.ô

Naraku apareció- fue lo único que dijo la miko, dado a que se encontraba mas preocupada en no chocar ningún árbol en su camino.

Inuyasha corrió a toda velocidad hasta divisar el pozo. Al llegar, pudo distinguir a la par de este la figura de Kanna, Kagura, Kohaku y Naraku, siendo rodeados todos por los insectos venenosos que volaban a su alrededor.

al fin llegas, Inuyasha- dijo Naraku con una sonrisa cínica

maldito, ¡¿qué planeas!- interrogo Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

¡Inuyasha!- grito la exterminadora a llegar junto a Miroku –Kahaku- susurro viendo a su hermano junto al demonio.

¡espérenme!- pronuncio Kagome llegando junto a Shippou.

ya esta el grupo completo, ¡que bien!- exclamo con ironía una de las separaciones de Naraku, Kagura- reciban esto ¡¡cuchillas!- grito moviendo ágilmente su abanico.

Para sorpresa del grupo, el ataque no fue dirigido hacía ellos, sino a la tierra ubicada en el espacio que los separaban a ambos bandos. El humo que se formo ante el ataque dificulto la vista para todos, y cuando este se despejo, el Inuyasha-gumi observo desilusionado que Naraku junto a sus aliados habían desaparecido.

maldito! Es un cobarde!– bufo con molestia el hanyou.

Inuyasha .

que sucede Kagome? –pregunto volteando a ver a la miko.

un...fragmente o.o –susurro con sorpresa la aludida.

Que? Donde? –interrogo interesado el monje

allí, en el pozo –respondió señalando incrédula el portal a la otra época

pues hay que sacarlo –pronuncio decidido Inuyasha, dirigiéndose hacía donde se encontraba el fragmento.

espera Inuyasha! –lo detuvo Kagome alterada, llamando la atención de todos sus amigos ante su reacción- el fragmento... esta rodeado por un aura maligna.

Debemos apresurarnos! lo mas seguro es que Naraku halla atravesado el pozo!- deducio Miroku.

fue... fue a mi época? O.o... oh! Por kami! Mi mamá, mi abuelo, Sota! Todos corren peligro- grito alarmada la joven proveniente del futuro.

entonces que estamos esperando! Vamos!– fue la respuesta obvia del híbrido.

espera Inuyasha!- exclamo Sango- nosotros no podemos atravesar el pozo.

es verdad :( -susurro triste Shippou.

pero si el maldito de Naraku pudo atravesarlo, lo mas seguro es que nosotros también podamos- fue el razonamiento del monje pervertido.

y que estamos esperando! Hay una sola manera de averiguarlo!- comentó Inuyasha, dirigiéndose con pasos firmes al pozo.

si! Conoceré la época de Kagome! Si!- grito alegre el pequeño, brincando alrededor de la sacerdotisa.

jiji, calma Shippou n.nU –trato de tranquilizarlo la miko.

quieres comportarte enano molesto!

eh! Suéltame abusador!- protesto el niño zorro, retorciéndose en los brazos de Inuyasha, quien lo había tomado por el cuello del obi y ya estaba listo para lanzarlo al pozo.

vamos Kagome- exclamo Sango, apoyando su mano sobre el hombre de la joven.

si n.n

Uno a uno fueron introduciéndose en el pozo, Inuyasha fue el primero en atravesarlo, y tal como lo deducio el monje libidinoso, todos pudieron pasar a otra época.

en donde estoy?- se preguntó a si mismo Inuyasha, contemplando desde el interior del pozo el cielo resplandeciente que se dibujaba en lo alto, lo cual le resulto extraño, dado a que el pozo en la época de Kagome el techo le impedía contemplar el sol. Con un ágil salto salió de pozo, y contemplo desconcertado su alrededor - en donde...estoy? o.o.

Inuyasha! Podrías tener la delicadeza de ayudarme a salir de aquí!- gritó enfadada Kagome desde el interior del pozo, al ver que el hanyou no le respondía, resignada tuvo que subir como pudo- que sucede? o.ô- preguntó extrañada al ver el semblante de Inuyasha, inmóvil, contemplando incrédulo hacía el frente.

Confundida, dirigió su mirada al lugar en donde el mitad bestia la dirigía e impactada observo al joven de cabellera rojiza, parado frente a ellos, vestido con ropas tradicionales japonesas y con una singular cicatriz en su mejilla.

quienes...son ustedes? o.o- preguntó Kenshin contemplando a los extraños visitantes que aparentemente habían salido de su pozo de agua.

**Continuara...**

Rocío: **Hola a todos!**

**Ren: **por que a todos? ¬.¬ si no los conoces u.u

Rocío: **es cuestión de educación Ren-kun ¬.¬**

Araceli: **aprende modales, para variar chino**.

**Inuyasha: ** bah! Tonterías!

**Ren: ** eres un entrometida ù.u, además, se puede saber quienes son ustedes? ¬.¬

Araceli: **Yo soy Araceli! o**

**Inuyasha: ** porque tendría que decirte? ¬.¬

**Ren: **por que yo te ordeno ¬.¬

Rocío: **ya, ya... dejen de pelear n.nU**

Araceli: ** no! No! Déjalos! Yo apuesto a Inuyasha! o**

Rocío: **y yo a Ren! o!... que estoy diciendo! Se supone que este es una nota de autor!**

**Ren: **si mamá, como usted ordene ¬.¬

**Inuyasha: **te salvas por esta chinito u.ú

**Ren: **que quisiste decir con eso GATITO!

Araceli: **no es gatito! Es perrito!**

**Inuyasha: **no me defiendas Ara u.ú

Rocío: **ya! Dejen de pelear!. Bueno, como les iba diciendo, este es nuestro fic n.n**

Araceli: **mío y de ella, no, estos dos están aquí de puro metidos que son ¬.¬**

**Ren y Inuyasha: **que quisiste decir con eso! Ò.ó

Rocío: **ya! Deténganse, son el colmo -.- **

Araceli:** este es nuestro primer consorver n.n, espero lo disfruten y nos dejen review! o**

Rocío: **Inuyasha y sus amigos llegaron a la época de Kenshin o.o, año 11 de la era Meiji, ahora... que pasara? o**

Araceli: ** solo nosotras sabemos xD **

**Ren: **mentirosas! ¬.¬

Rocío: **que? Nosotras? Mentir! Nooooooooo! Somos muy sinceras, verdad Ara? n.n**

Araceli: ** es verdad!**

**Inuyasha: **u.û

Rocío: nos veremos en el próximo capitulo!   
Araceli: sayonara bye bye xD   
Sayounara. Mata-ne 

Naomi-Ledesma y Rocío-Asakura


End file.
